Run Away
by Proops
Summary: PostConclusions. Z, Josie, Avenir... what a mess. What if Avenir wasn't lost forever? Josie returns to Blake Holsey, can she handle it? ZJosie FatherDaughterish, WIP.
1. Memories

"Run Away" by Sam Proops

Author's note: I don't anything even remotely related to "Strange Days at Blake Holsey High"… so yeah. It's just fiction people… 'tis made up!

- - -

(POST-Conclusions): Chapter 1: Memories

- - -

The summer was slowly starting to fade away, and Josie was currently loading her suitcase and skateboard into her mother's SUV. Instead of spending the summer with her friends, she and her mother had spent time together at their home. After a long talk with Principal Durst, Josie was allowed to return to Blake Holsey High for one more year, to make up for the year she had lost prior to the summer.

The summer was nice, Josie reminisced, but she was ready to return to Blake Holsey - to see Professor Z again, to finish her last year of school, and end another chapter in her life.

As the pair made their ways to the private school, Josie asked her mother what was so appealing about Avenir; why she decided to make him her father. Her mother didn't want to talk about it, dismissing the topic as quickly as she used to dismiss any mentioning of her top-secret jobs.

"He's not important anymore, Josie." Her mother stated, pulling Josie's things out of the vehicle. They walked silently up to the doors of Blake Holsey.

Josie sighed, a mixture of sadness and aggravation. Her mother held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes, "Josie, whatever was appealing to Avenir at the time, is no longer appealing. This whole time-traveling business is dangerous. Look what happened with Vaughn's mother! You said he was gone, locked away in another dimension… so that's where he is, and that's where all of your memories and thoughts and questions about him should lie. Lock them away."

"But, what _happened_." Josie protested, shrugging off the hands. "I want to know why you married him in the first place!"

"He was very different then sweetie… then soon after your birth a failed experiment sent him into another dimension. When I learned something similar happened to Vaughn's mother, well, that's when Victor and I became colleagues. We wanted to solve this mystery. Little did we know they were both in separate times; and how could we have predicted what their personalities would have been like when they returned? Let's not end this on a bad note, okay? I'll call you soon."

Josie forced a smile, lucky that she got this little amount of information from her typically mysterious mother. "Okay mom… thanks for telling me."

"Bye Josie, love you."

"Love you too mom."

With that the pair went their separate ways.

Entering the familiar building, a rush of memories hit Josie, and she stopped walking just before the staircase. So many memories just near that staircase alone… It was so overwhelming that Josie panicked and threw open the closest door to her, throwing her things in ahead of her.

Leaning against the door with her eyes closed, she struggled to compose herself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. How could she handle a whole year at this school without any of her friends? She didn't belong here. _Wait… this smell is familiar._

Josie's eye shot open. She was in the Science room. The empty science room. She let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She didn't think she could handle encountering Professor Z right then. Spending the summer with her mother was fun, but they still didn't have the connection that a mother and daughter should have. _Like Professor Z and I have… _she added silently.

Her friends were her family; they were there for so many important events… while her mother was not.

She stood there for a few more minutes and then gathered her things. Just as she turned around the face the door, it opened, revealing none other than Professor Zachary.

When he noticed who was in the room, he placed his briefcase on the floor, and closed the door softly. Josie backed up a few steps; she really couldn't handle this.


	2. It's All Going to Be Okay

Author note: Thanks for reading…. First chapter was unbearably short… my apologies. It just seemed like the right spot to end it.

I have no updating schedule. I update when I can, I write when I can!

Thanks for reading…

- - -

Chapter 2 – It's All Going to Be Okay

- - -

His expression was soft, caring… the same as they always have been. The need to learn, the wanting to protect… Josie forced her eyes to look elsewhere. She was never good at confrontations. Not when they dealt with people. People she was attached to.

"Josie…" Professor Z trailed off, unsure of what to say. He remained motionless, obviously seeing Josie's reaction of when he entered. He knew she was never good at this. She never attached herself to people. Until now.

Josie straightened from her slightly crouched position, ready to run. She shoved her hands in her pockets and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other constantly, all visual evidence of her fear.

Tentatively, the science teacher took a step forward, and, seeing how Josie didn't move, another, and another, until he was standing right in front of her.

"Josie." Stated. Demanding. He placed his arms on her shoulders, and then moved his right up to her chin, forcing eye contact.

Watery eyes met ones hidden behind glassy frames, and when the tear slid down her cheek the only thing left to do was embrace. It wasn't the first time, and oddly enough Josie felt like it wouldn't be the last.

She wrapped her arms around her teacher, her mentor, and breathed in the familiar scent that could only be described as completely and utterly comforting.

"Sshh Josie, it's alright, its okay." Professor Z comforted, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Josie shook her head, and mumbled into his jacket, "Too many memories… I shouldn't have gotten attached… what a freaking mess."

"Language, Josie," her teacher chided, which caused Josie to look up at him and deliver a watery smile in response. Her professor pulled her in for one final hug, and then pulled her back at arm's length.

"You will see your friends again. Weekends, holidays, vacations… there are plenty of opportunities, not to mention email and phone."

"I don't know if I can do this…" Josie muttered, tracing the outlines of tiles on the floor with her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Come back to school here. It just seems so wrong that I'm here without them. Now this place is just another boarding school, nothing strange about it, now that we solved the mystery…" She trailed off.

Professor Z gave Josie's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "You can come visit me anytime you know. I don't think there will be a science club this year, but you can come in here or in my office anytime, for whatever reason, okay?"

Josie nodded and wiped her eyes. "I… I should get to my room. Wouldn't want to miss orientation would I?"

She started to head out the door, but was stopped by her teacher calling her name. With her hand on the doorknob, she turned around.

"Come to my office after orientation and dinner, I've got some cookies and some awesome science journals we can gush over; sound good?"

Josie grinned, "Sounds great."

- - -

Josie's first weekend at Blake Holey was spent alone for the most part. Professor Z was at a Faculty picnic, as the weather was so nice, but the pair was meeting for dinner afterwards. Most of the other students had left with their families, leaving Josie to wander around the campus aimlessly.

She decided to sit on a rock wall, just at the edge of the campus and right next to the entrance gates. Far off in the distance the teachers were playing badminton, while others watched from picnic tables. Professor Zachary noted his charge's current location, wishing that he could leave. The two had bonded a lot in the first week, as Josie was having a difficult time making friends again. Nobody wanted to be friends with the "rebel science nerd," and when he made announcements for the science club, no one but Josie came. It seemed as though all with a passion for science graduated the year before.

The creative writing club as well as the school newspaper was flooded with eager students. It was the two of them versus Blake Holsey. Neither particularly minded. They often just sat in his office, working on school work, talking aimlessly, both avoiding Josie's past few years, and focusing more on interests and dislikes.

Even the Janitor returned, now that Blake Holsey wasn't closed down. The Pearson family decided last minute to save the school for one more year, while they worked on blueprints and changes for the new school.

Josie lost concentration when she heard the sound of tires on gravel approaching the school. Josie put the book down and saw a small white car pulling up to the school's gates. The car was old a bit rusty, yet the windows were all tinted to a pitch black color. Immediately Josie got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and glanced around the picnic and attempted to locate her professor. There! Sitting on a table. Josie hopped down from the wall and began heading towards him, right as the car entered the campus. As she made her way closer, she faintly her the sound of two doors opening, but she paid no mind, Professor Z was running towards her, it was all going to be okay.

_Okay… he's running awfully fast._ Josie reasoned… then realized there was a look of fear and panic upon his face. Whirling around, Josie was met with the chest of a very large man in black.

"JOSIE!" Her professor screamed. Josie didn't have a chance to react. She was grabbed by two men, and rushed back to the car. They ran awfully fast for such large people, noted Josie. Struggling was not an option, they were too strong. She wasn't approaching the backseat. The trunk was popped open and Josie was roughly thrown into the trunk.

She blinked. Breathed. Panicked. The squealing of tires. Reversing. Leaving Blake Holsey.

"Z!" She screamed, "Z, Z, Z!" Over and over again, willing him to save her. Protect her. Hold her.

The car lurched, someone had jumped onto the front of the car. "Z!" Josie cried, her legs furiously kicking all around her.

Then, a gunshot.

Josie didn't even realize it was her screaming. Then, a pounding coming from inside the car.

"Hey you," a gruff voice shouted, "stop yer flailing or yer precious 'Z' is going to get a few bullet holes through him; if he doesn't have any already."

Josie's eyes widened. They had shot him. Her captor's voice silenced her, and all Josie heard was the sound of the tires as they drove away.

- - -

See? My chapters are getting progressively longer. Hooray!


	3. Captured

Wow guys, thanks so much for the feedback, I honestly didn't think many would go for this. You guys keep me going. 

NOTE: This chapter is…. Graphic. So you know, tis a warning.

- - -

Chapter 3: Captured

- - -

The trunk opened, but before Josie had a chance to become acquainted with her surroundings, two men with masks over their faces held her down and blocked her view. After having her arms tied, mouth gagged, and eyes blindfolded, she was roughly picked up and thrown on the ground.

Not used to the lack of arms and sight, Josie stumbled to her feet. She turned; ready to run, when strong arms pulled her in the other direction. Josie started mumbling, attempting to speak coherently through the gag, and was soon quieted as the click of a gun sounded extremely close to her ear.

She had to escape. She had to find Z.

As they lead her wordlessly down a dirt road, all Josie cared about was finding Z.

- - -

Half an hour later, Josie heard a man say that they were here.

Where was here?

There was shuffling around her, and then suddenly a blow to the head caused the red-head to lose consciousness, leaving the laughter of the men to echo eerily as she sunk into nothingness.

- - -

Her head was going to explode.

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump._

In the background, she heard herself groaning from the dizziness. She saw everything moving about, even though she was blindfolded and darkness surrounded her. Josie tried to pull the cover off, only to find her hands, and upon greater investigation, her legs, tied up behind her.

She was really uncomfortable, and found her head to be against a cold, hard surface. Rock. Where was she? A prison cell?

A metal door being pulled open brought Josie out of her thoughts. Her body tensed. Who was coming?

"Well well well… Josie Trent… in the flesh. I see you're finally awake." A cold, smooth voice rang clear in her ears. Josie stopped moving: Avenir.

The sound of footsteps caused Josie to try and squirm away, but she stopped when she realized they weren't coming towards her; it was a new set of feet, going to where Avenir was standing. The two conversed in low voices, and soon one of the two left the room, and another two sets entered. Josie was breathing heavily now… what was going on?

Suddenly, hands were behind her head and the blindfold was taken off. Josie was staring at her father. She quickly looked away.

Avenir grabbed his daughter roughly with two hands, locking her head such that she was forced to look at him. Bringing his head closer, he spoke in a menacingly low voice, "You are going to pay for your betrayal. You ruined everything for me, EVERYTHING! (Josie jumped from intensity of his voice)… and now you are going to suffer."

He stood up and gave her a swift kick in the ribs before walking out. He stopped at the door and said to the two other men, "do what you want, just don't kill her."

Josie saw the two men approaching out of the corner of her eye, and tried to protect her aching chest. It was no use. One pulled out a needle, and the other held her down. She felt dizzy, everything went blurry. Then… nothing.

- - -

When Josie awoke, she had no idea where she was. She was in a different room then when she first arrived. She had no idea how much time had passed. She had no immediate memory of what exactly happened to her. Just pain… total and utter pain.

As she struggled to sit up, Josie realized that she was free to move about; nothing tying her up. With a sharp cry, Josie fell back onto the ground. Her ankle refused to support her weight, and was swollen and bleeding.

Her thoughts were short and simple, nothing was smooth and flowing; it was all staggered and messy. Frustrated, Josie slammed her fist into the wall, "Why can't I remember!"

"Because they drugged you," a calm voice said from the doorway. Whirling her head around, she came once again, face to face with Avenir.

Using the wall for suppose, Josie brought her bruised and battered body to an awkward standing position. Her right ankle was the bad one, while everything else just hurt from various bruises. Her back felt hot, and reaching back, Josie could feel the open wounds seeping blood.

Josie then gasped with realization; she was naked. She tried, quickly and unsuccessfully, to cover herself. There was so much dirt and blood everywhere on her body though, there wasn't really much to cover.

A shirt and a pair of jeans were thrown in her face. "Put them on," Avenir commanded. Slowly, Josie managed to get the two articles of clothing onto her body. Blood seeped through her shirt quickly, and Josie felt dizzy with the blood loss.

"What did you do to me?" Josie ordered, eyes locked with her father.

"Now, now, Josie, patience is a virtue. In time your memory will unlock the past events. But for now we're going to create some more _memorable events._"

He took a few steps closer to Josie, just as two men entered the room, blocking the doorway. Josie then noticed her surroundings. A window, in the far corner. A bed, a few feet to her right. Avenir, slowly approaching. Josie swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt numb, dimly aware of anything except Avenir coming closer, with a sadistic smirk upon his face. Josie cringed when she was met with the wall; her back was sensitive to any contact.

"Now Josie, there's nothing to be afraid of. This isn't going to hurt so long as you cooperate."

"Not a chance in hell, Avenir," Josie spat, though her voice trembled. Now Josie was in a corner. Her back throbbed; her heart pounded, and still Avenir never faltered. He reached out to grab her, when Josie lashed out, aiming for his temple. Easily, he caught the flying fist and jabbed his free hand into her stomach. Josie doubled over, and the pain intensified to extraordinary proportions. _A normal blow shouldn't hurt this much!_ Josie reasoned. Something must have happened.

Before Josie could continue her thoughts, Avenir grabbed her arms and began dragging her towards the bed. Everything then turned to slow motion, as she realized what was about to happen. She attempted to break away, but he was too strong.

_Blink._

Hands. All over her. Undoing her belt. Pants. Shirt. Naked; once again.

_Blink._

He forced her hands to undo his own belt. Pants. Shirt. Naked; her father.

_Blink._

Hot tears poured down her face, leaving clean skin where it was once dirty. Hands everywhere. Touching her. Violating her. Hot breath in her face. On her lips. Inside her mouth.

_Blink. _

Penetration. Screaming. White light overtook Josie's vision as she suffered the worst pain of her entire life.

_Blink._

Again. Over and over again. Her struggles were useless, as every time she resisted another blow was administered to various parts of her body.

_Blink._

Josie finally realized that her back was on fire. The bed was rocking in rhythm to his thrusts, every time sending a wave of pain from her back.

_Blink._

It was over? Josie lay panting. Her eyes squeezed shut from the pain. Clothing landed on her somewhere, but Josie couldn't tell one part from the other, as all feeling was pain. She lay there moaning as Avenir dressed and left the room, followed by the two guards.

_Blink._

Darkness.

- - -

That's that… sorry for the long wait… sooooo busy week and no time! Gah. Thanks for the reviews, seriously, you guys ROCK! 


	4. Light

As always… I don't own any of the characters…and thanks for all your support! You guys are awesome!

Note: If Avenir seems out of character… here's my thought process on him:

Seeing as how we only get a small glimpse into him as a character… to me he seemed evil; he wanted total power; control. And that is evil. And he would stop at nothing to have it. Avenir's had a long number of months to contemplate his failure… he had been working so hard to have his plan work and it failed… it is my belief he is the kind of character that seeks cruel revenge.

Buuut it's fanfiction, so I can do whatever I want, nenernenernenerner! 

Also…sorry this is like, years too late. I kept writing pieces and then getting sidetracked, even in the summer. But I will try and have something written for next weekend!

- - -

Chapter 4: Light

- - -

"Hey, hey you! Get up!" A harsh voice demanded. Avenir. Josie groaned and lifted her heavy head up off the mattress. The room smelled of a disgusting mixture of blood, urine, puke, and feces. Josie was never allowed the leave the room, and had been there for at least three days. Her memory from before then was still blank and Josie had no recollection of what occurred.

When Josie came to, she felt hands forcing herself to sit up. Avenir came forward, with three other guards. He pointed to two and ordered for them to guard the door. He then turned to the remaining man.

"Have your way with her… but be gentle." He grinned hatefully at Josie, and then walked out of the room. Josie once again tried unsuccessfully to defend herself against the larger man. It was over, never soon enough, and Josie welcomed the blackness that overcame her.

- - -

Josie was roused from her unconsciousness by the sound of Avenir's cruel, taunting voice. Moaning softly, Josie struggled to a semi-sitting position; her arms supporting her upper body.

Her eyes focused on Avenir, though blurry, and she could see he was holding another captive. Josie bolted from the bed and launched herself at Avenir, only to be held back by a guard.

"Mom!" Josie cried as she was thrown back into a wall.

Her mother wasn't struggling against Avenir, she was just standing there… staring at Josie, her eyes cold.

"Mom… help!" Josie pleaded against the arms of the guard.

"It's your fault Josie; it's all your fault. Why didn't you listen to your father?" Her mother spoke in an emotionless tone.

"It's all your fault… it's your fault I'm about to die."

"Wha – ?" before Josie had a chance to finish the sentence, Avenir motioned to the guard holding Josie, who in turn pulled out a pistol with his free hand and shot Josie's mother in the face, killing her instantly and spraying her blood everywhere.

Josie screamed. And screamed some more.

- - -

Josie awoke, breathing heavily, eyes darting about the room. It was only a dream. Her mother wasn't dead, yet she was still stuck in the room, on the mattress. To confirm her beliefs, Josie looked on the ground by where she remembered her mother standing. There were blood stains on the floor. Josie gasped and sat back on the worn bed.

"There's blood everywhere… it's got to be mine… all of it is…"

Confusion… or was it denial?

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and Josie jumped a few inches from where she was sitting.

She had to get out of there. Her mind kept that sole thought in the forefront of her conscious, while physically her body scrambled to find a solution.

Standing up was difficult, but Josie eventually managed to push her sore body to the window, where rain was currently beating down upon it. It was nighttime… Avenir typically awoke her during the day, as there was no light source in the room aside from the sun. This was her moment.

The window of course, was not locked from the outside; a stupid move on Avenir's part, (although Josie had never been conscious during the night) and Josie easily slid it open and punched the screen out. The difficult task was lifting her body up high enough so that she could get out. Normally, she could easily pull herself up… but now she was so weak that it was difficult just to walk.

Grunting, she dragged the mattress over to the window. It only added a few inches to her height, but it was springy and Josie managed to bounce high enough to get half of her body out the window after several tries. Being the first floor, Josie let herself fall from the window, the impact causing her pain, but not enough to significantly slow her down.

She was out. She had no idea where she was, but she did spot a dirt road to her left, and silently Josie began to walk towards it. When she reached the edge of the house, Josie looked around her; nobody was around. The car was abandoned.

The rain pounding against her body in rhythm to her excited heartbeat; the adrenaline pumping so quickly that it caused Josie to remain vaguely pain-free.

So she ran.

Josie ran as fast as her legs could take her down the dirt road. She couldn't even feel herself moving; it was all happening so fast. Josie just focused blurry eyes on the road in front of her until she had to slow to a walk. After two hours, Josie reached the main road.

Which way?

Left?

Right?

Josie turned left, took a deep breath, and continued running, not caring that she was in broad view of anyone who drove by. Josie managed to run for another mile before the adrenaline began to wear off. She shivered in the rain, and stopped by a particularly dense part of the woods which ran along both sides of the road. Slumping against a tree, Josie let herself fall into unconsciousness.

- - -

"_Mom!" Josie screamed, but it was too late. The older Trent slumped to the floor in a bloodied mess. Josie could feel herself shaking in the strange man's clutches. _

_With a look of disgust on his face, Avenir barked, "take her away, and clean this up! We'll deal with HER later…" and gave one last glare at the sobbing girl before exiting the room. _

_Josie's world was spinning before her as the man holding her let her slump to the floor while the other man grabbed the body and dragged her out of the room. _

"_Mom…" Josie whimpered pathetically. Her breathing was shallow and irregular; she couldn't believe what just happened. _

"_Oh, suck it up you pansy," a man spat, Josie had her eyes shut, and he kicked her in the stomach before leaving and locking the room._

- - -

Birds were chirping when Josie regained consciousness with a start. Leaves were dripping water from last night's rainstorm, and all of the adrenaline pumping through Josie's system yesterday was totally worn off, and the pain was beginning to trickle its way back into Josie's body.

Groaning, Josie looked around, surprised to find herself not in the small room, but in a cluttered forest. Everything flashed back before her eyes – she had escaped. Her mind was still foggy with the details, but she didn't try to locate the lost memories at the moment, her main task was getting as far away from Avenir as she could. She pushed everything in her immediate past to deep within her mind, and stood up.

Her first step caused Josie to wince in pain, and she grabbed a tree to keep herself from falling over. While she was gathering strength to continue on her escape route, she checked herself over. Nothing seemed to be broken, and the only limb in question was her right ankle, which Josie couldn't move without causing pain to shoot up her leg. She contemplated taking off her shirt and wrapping it around her foot, but the thought alone made her shudder in fear.

Using the trees as support, Josie limped from tree to tree, once again pausing occasionally to check that she was close to the road. She knew that if she had gone in the right direction, Blake Holsey should appear within the next day or two. Last night was a blur, and Josie had no idea how far down this road she had gone.

With no watch, Josie had no sense of time aside from the dim sunlight peeking through the trees above her. As the sun set, Josie's stomach rumbled in hunger and her stamina finally wore out. Josie settled down beside a rock and tree truck and tried to focus on the dirt beneath her. Lack of water and food was finally starting to take its toll on the young teen.

_No_, Josie argued with herself, her mouth too dry to talk, _I have to keep going. The more times I stop the longer it will take, if I'm even going in the right direction._

By the time Josie composed herself such that she could stand up without her vision swimming all around her, it was well into the darkness of nighttime. With no cars passing by, Josie didn't know where the road was. Panicked, Josie quickly scanned the horizon for any signs to guide her. Squinting, Josie could just make out a set of lights in the distance, and Josie had no choice but to use them as a guiding point in her journey.

And so, she pressed on.


	5. Closer Yet

As always…. I don't any of the characters! (Though I wouldn't mind Z wink wink)…. Yeah! This is fiction obviously, so yep! Thanks for all that reviewed… you seriously keep me going!

- - -

Chapter 5: Closer Yet

- - -

As Josie stumbled in the pitch-blackness of the night, her breath became harder and harder to catch. The half-moon was being held captive by the looming rain clouds, ready to unleash their misery on Josie at any given moment. Josie's only sense of direction was the distant light that has since dimmed as the night wore on. While it started out as a series of lights, it was now only one light, and it gave Josie hope that perhaps she had indeed found Blake Holsey, and she was only a mile or so away from reaching safety.

Images of Professor Z flashed through her mind, giving Josie boosts of adrenaline to aid her quickly failing stamina. Closer and closer she came until the light came into focus, and Josie could clearly see that it was indeed a window, and it was indeed attached to Blake Holsey High.

_Almost there_, Josie grinned, but frowned as a fit of coughing overtook her body. Resting against a tree, Josie tried to keep her eyes focused on the light. With her vision slowing starting to tunnel, Josie willed her body to remain conscious just for a few more minutes; she was so close.

Clinging from tree to tree, Josie struggled to stay upright as she neared the familiar building. Inch by inch she made her way to the school's familiar grounds. Before coming out of the woods, Josie scanned the perimeter, and only headed for the main door after judging it free of any human life.

It was too easy, Josie thought, as she opened the door and walked into Blake Holsey High undetected. She paused a moment before closing the door, listening for any footsteps in the hallway. She closed the door as quietly as possible and turned to head towards Professor Z's office. As Josie rounded the corner, a flash of light caught her eye.

Peering around the corner out the door, Josie gasped and felt the blood drain from her face. It was them. Eyes wide, Josie used the walls for support as she hurried to her science teacher's office.

The light was on, and Josie didn't hesitate before opening the door and stepping inside quickly. She locked the door and turned around, expecting to find her teacher sitting at the familiar desk. Her feeling of hopefulness that had elevated upon reaching the classroom now was deflated, and panic began to set in as she didn't know what to do in the empty office.

"Z…?" She called out; just to be sure her mind was not playing tricks on her. Suddenly, Josie heard a set of footsteps approaching the door, and Josie had no choice but to duck under the desk before the 'click' of the lock and door being opened sounded. Nobody entered the room, and Josie felt she was safe, when the man spoke.

"They're here."

Josie smiled; it was the Janitor. Stumbling a bit, Josie managed to pull herself up and looked at the Janitor.

"I'll hide you."

He said nothing more, but let her follow him across the hall and to the right to a closet clearly labeled as 'Janitor'." On the floor next to the door was a bucket filled with soapy water and a mop that was leaning against the wall.

Josie went inside, and he closed and locked the door. Seconds later, multiple footsteps that were once quickly searching the school slowed to a walk once they noticed the Janitor, who was quietly mopping outside the door.

"Hey, you," a gruff voice demanded, and Josie tensed with fear at the sound – it was one of Avenir's bodyguards. "Have you seen any students wandering the halls?"

Josie could image that the Janitor was staring at the man, and he replied simply, "No," and continued with his work. The other man sighed, obviously aggravated, and continued down the hallway. Josie could finally release the breath she was holding and take in her surroundings. Looking around, Josie pulled the string to what was clearly a light, and once illuminated, she searched for a phone of some kind. She had to call the police, and fast, before they left.

A cell phone – probably confiscated by a student late at night – was gathering dust on a high shelf. Josie could just barely grab the device, and once retrieved; she shut off the light and curled up on the floor. Her injuries were beginning to throb once again and Josie's vision was once again beginning to tunnel.

9.1.1.

The ringing on the other line caused Josie to break out in a smile, and she almost jumped with joy at the sound of the operator's voice. However, the longer she had to stay awake to talk with the lady and give information, the faster Josie's energy drained. Before falling unconscious, Josie heard the lady say "they will be there in five minutes, please stay connected. Hello? Miss, are you okay?" and then nothing, as the red head fell unconscious.

- - -

"She's back," a familiar monotone stated, causing Professor Z to jump in his seat. He had just returned from gathering materials from his private room as well as the science room. He only planned to sit in his office for a few minutes to write down a few ideas that had popped into his mind when the mysterious Janitor had interrupted his thoughts.

"Who's back?" He asked, tired and confused. Suddenly, he jumped out of his seat, "Josie? Josie's back? Where is she?" The Janitor only nodded and left the room, the young professor hot on his heels.

Unlocking the closet and turning on the light, he stepped back and allowed the teacher to see his student. He frowned, though it was missed by the professor, upon seeing Josie's unconscious form.

"Josie! Josie!" Noel Zachary cried in alarm, already on the floor and gently shaking Josie's body. He stopped a moment, listening for any sounds of her regaining consciousness.

"How long has she been here?" He asked the Janitor, but when he turned around nobody was there. He turned back to the girl he had been so worried about, and gently tried shaking her once again. This time, Josie gave off a small moan and twitched her fingers.

"Josie! C'mon… wake up, please!" Professor Z pleaded, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a sitting position against the inside wall.

Though dizzy, Josie managed to make out the person whose hands were keeping her body upright. "Z…" she managed weakly. Her body had given up trying to hide her wounds, and the pain throbbed in time with her heartbeat.

Just as Josie was closing her eyes, her Professor asked, "Can you stand?" Josie could only shake her head weakly, and then close her eyes again as fatigue set in once more.

Suddenly, a presence was close to Josie's body, and hands moved under her legs and around her back. She jerked awake and away from the foreign hands in fear before realization set in.

"Josie?" Z asked, confused at his charge's fear of contact.

"I… I'm sorry." She replied weakly. She was just afraid it was _his hands_ back for more.

"If you can't move I have to pick you up, okay? It's just me and you here." Professor Z reasoned.

"O-Okay," Josie replied, then allowed her tense body to go limp as the man she looked up to as a father pulled her up and into his arms. She missed her teacher wince as pressure was place on his right shoulder.

"Stay with me Josie, we're going to my room. It's just down the hall a bit; I want to put you somewhere comfortable." Josie smiled and nodded into the soft fabric of her teacher's vest. She had missed him.

To be continued…………………..

(This is a bit shorter than I had planned, but I decided this was a good place to stop for now)


	6. Injured

Do I really need to say this every time? I guess soo….. well I don't anything, not even Microsoft Word where I am typing this! That includes anything related to Strange Days at Blake Holsey High… and this is fiction aka NOT REAL 

After this… only two more chapters! They are going to be longer than my others :)

- - -

Chapter 6: Injured

- - -

As Professor Zachary and Josie walked down the hallway, the rest of the school remained strangely still and quiet. Z slowed down his pace, just about at his room, when a third voice came into the scene.

"Hey! Where are you going?" A male voice shouted, interrupting Josie's peaceful state. She tensed at the unknown voice and weakly wrapped her arms around Z's neck – she didn't want to leave the warm hold he had on her. What if they took her away, only minutes after the pair had been reunited?

Returning the gesture, Professor Zachary tightened his grip on Josie, reassuring her that she was indeed not leaving his arms anytime soon. He could feel her increased heart rate and cursed whoever had interrupted them. Looking up, the science teacher was face to face with a police officer.

"Where are you going with her?" He demanded, his fingers twitching at his sides. Clearly, he was ready for action. Josie remained buried in her professor's chest, truly believing he would keep her safe.

"She is injured and needs to lay down somewhere other than a hard floor. I am bringing her to my room, its right here."

"She needs a doctor! Let her ride with us and we will take her to the hospital." The officer reached for Josie, and Noel turned his body, shielding Josie from the still anonymous man.

"I don't even know you, and there is no way I would let Josie ride with someone she doesn't know, even if you are a police officer. She has been missing for a week! The last thing she needs is to be shoved in a car with probably her captors in the back seat. She needs someone she knows right now."

"We arrested three men who we found searching the school. They are on their way to the station to be questioned. My orders were to find the girl and bring her to the hospital, if she was really here."

"And your name…"

"I'm sorry, I am Officer Brown."

The two didn't say anything for a moment, and Z started at the man intently, his determination to keep Josie with him was evident. Finally Officer Brown spoke.

"I understand what you are saying, so I will phone an ambulance for you right now. You folks have a nice night, alright?"

"Thank you, Officer." Professor Z gave the man a half smile, and then turned back finally to his door. With some difficulty, the Professor opened the door, entered, and closed it with his foot.

"Josie? You still with me kiddo?" Noel questioned quietly. Josie had remained quiet and unmoving during his interaction with the officer. No response. Alarmed, he laid Josie on his bed and immediately noticed her unconscious state. He looked down at Josie's small form, his expression a mixture of sadness and joy that she was alive. He tenderly brought his hand down and stroked her head, hoping that this small act of comfort would ease the pain that was clearly written on Josie's face.

Sirens in the distance reminded the professor that the two would have to part soon, and a pang hit the man in the heart. He knew Josie needed medical attention but he wanted to keep Josie under his watchful eye. He wanted to take care of her.

"God, I sound like my mother," Z muttered under his breath as he stood and opened the door, so the paramedics would know what room to enter. He stopped at the doorway, and once again his gaze was upon the young teenager. He knew that this was all it could be though; Josie had her mother and soon they would be reunited at the hospital.

Footsteps entered the building, and tentative voices called out, "Hello?"

Professor Z could hear Principal Durst entering the conversation.

"Good, you're here. Where are you going?"

"Professor Noel Zachary's personal room." A female answered. _Durst was probably dealing with everything via phone_ Noel assumed offhandedly. He walked over to Josie and sat down on the bed. When the year began he never thought their relationship would change so dramatically. He never thought he would care about, even love her like a daughter. He wished he could do more, but before the teacher could finish his thoughts the paramedics rushed into the room, wheeling a gurney in behind them.

As they wheeled Josie off into the emergency room, Z was at least grateful he could ride in the ambulance with them. He walked over to the chairs and shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing. His hand came upon two pills that one of the EMTs had given him for the throbbing pain in his shoulder. He had ignored its increasing agitation while he carried Josie, but the pain was becoming an issue. He really should have kept it in a sling.

Leaning his head back against the wall, the professor let his thoughts drift off as he waited for something to happen.

- - -

_The sun was shining brightly on the Blake Holsey grounds. It was the perfect day to be outdoors and having fun. For the teachers, it was their first ever fall picnic. Even Principal Durst took a break from her busy schedule to join in the fun. At the moment, the teachers were having two-versus-two badminton tournaments. Professor Zachary's partner had gone inside to use the bathroom, and he was just sitting on top of a picnic table, his feet on the bench his arms supporting him from behind. _

_The light breeze balanced the strong sunlight and Professor Zachary scanned the horizon around him. A few students were gathered close to the school… _

_His thoughts were interrupted by Durst's cheerful laughter. Something hilarious had apparently occurred, leaving the Principal on the ground and breaking out into fits of laughter. Professor Zachary couldn't help but smile; seeing the always stern Principal out of breath and red-faced from laughing was a rare occurrence._

I wish Durst could stay this cheerful all the time, _Noel mused, and once again his eyes found themselves glancing around at his surroundings. His eyes wandered to a lone soul sitting on the rock wall by the school's main gates. _Durst would have a cow if she saw them sitting there… students aren't supposed to be so close to the campus walls._ He thought, going full into teacher mode. _

_Then he noticed that it was Josie, and his mind slowed down for a moment. He was reassured that he could keep an eye on Josie from where he was. _

_He looked back at his colleagues and saw that Durst had picked herself up and the game resumed; there were still several points to be won until Noel and his partner were scheduled to compete. He looked back at Josie, and saw that she was headed his way. Also, an old white car with windows black as the night had cautiously rolled onto the grounds. The doors opened, and Josie kept walking towards him, oblivious to the men that had come out of the vehicle. _

_The sun reflected off a weapon in one man's hand, but he turned and opened the trunk. Z's breath caught in his throat as realization set in, and he began running towards Josie. He wanted to scream, yell, anything to get her attention to run away, but his voice was lost… _

_Seemingly an eternity later, he found his voice, but it was too late. "JOSIE!" he screamed, pushing his body to its limit. Josie turned around straight into the arms of the awaiting men and their meaty arms grabbed her and shoved her into the trunk in the blink of an eye. Losing hope, Z didn't know what to do until he heard her – Josie – screaming his name._

"_Z! Z! Z!" Over and over again, her muffled cries emitted from the trunk. The doors slammed shut and the car's engine revved. Professor Z had reached the car, and did the only think his body could comprehend – he jumped on the hood of the car, landing in a crouched position with his hands balancing himself on the roof. The car slowed down as the driver repositioned his gun. _

_Then, the distinct sound of a gunshot came, and Z jerked as the bullet tore through his right shoulder. The car sped back up and reversed through the gates causing the professor to be thrown in the ground. He heard Josie screaming from the trunk, but a moment later she had stopped. Another second later, the car had peeled out of the grounds and disappeared into the distance. _

_Z watched as the agitated dust swirled about the gates, and as the teachers rushed over to his fallen body, he felt as though someone had torn his heart straight out of his body. He had failed Josie._

"_Professor Zachary!" Durst called, trying to gain his attention. It wasn't working. _

"Professor Zachary!"

Noel Zachary was jerked out of his thoughts with such force that it caused the person standing in front of him to jump in place and take a few steps back.

"Are you alright?" Principal Durst asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, you just startled me; I must have been deep in thought."

He stood up and stretched his aching muscles, then turned to his boss. "Any word on Josie?"

Sighing, the principle looked at her young colleague and replied, "I don't know, I just got here. I was at the police station." If possible, her face turned even more serious. "Noel, Josie's mother has been missing since the same day Josie was kidnapped. They still don't know where she is."

Professor Z took his glasses off and cleaned them absentmindedly while staring intently at Durst, "Seriously? Do you think it was the same people that kidnapped Josie?"

"They don't know… it's a strange coincidence indeed but the police wonder why Josie would come back alone and without her mother. Unless…"

"…something happened." Z finished quietly. He stared at the ER doors, wanting a doctor to come out and say that she was fine… that she is going to be okay…

For the second time that night Z was startled by a hand on his arm. It was Durst, and she was looking at him with a look of hopefulness. "She will be alright, she is in good hands."

"I know…" he replied vaguely, now distracted by the double doors opening. A male doctor came out, his expression unreadable, and he looked around the waiting room. It was just Z and Durst.

"Are you here for the girl that was just brought in?"

Durst nodded, and Z spoke, "Josie. Her name is Josie Trent."

The doctor smiled faintly at the teacher and asked, "Are you her father?"

Z blushed, but calmly replied, "No, I am her teacher, Noel Zachary, and this is Principal Durst, from Blake Holsey High."

"I see, well I am assuming you would like to see Miss Trent?"

"Yes, is she awake?"

"She has been drifting in and out of sleep; she seems to be fighting the medication we gave her. I figure if she has some visitors you two could convince her to sleep."

The two nodded and followed the doctor down the hallway. They stopped outside of her doorway, and they doctor turned to them.

Durst asked, "When you brought her in… what injuries did she sustain?"

The doctor had a grim look on his face and took a deep breath.

"Well, she was basically starved for the week she was missing, and very dehydrated. I am very surprised she managed to survive this long. There are many bruises all over her body, especially her ribs, and she was whipped on her back several times. Her right ankle is sprained, but with all the use she is going to need to stay off it for at least a month or two. There is a slight concussion, and," the doctor paused; this part was always difficult.

"…and what?" Z mumbled, not really knowing how to handle what was happening.

"There was clear evidence that she was raped." He said flatly, causing Durst to gasp in shock.

"Oh my…" she muttered, hands covering her mouth. The three were silent for a minute, before it was broken by the doctor's pager. He smiled apologetically, "I have to take this, but you can see her now. If you need me, have them page Doctor Mac."

Doctor Mac then turned around and walked quickly away. Z stared at the doorknob, afraid of what lay behind it. He couldn't even behind to fathom what they had done to Josie, but he was afraid more than anything that he wouldn't be able to help her get over this...

A cheerful holiday tune interrupted his thoughts, and Professor Z looked baffled as he saw Durst answering her cell phone. _She has a cell phone!_

"Yes… oh my… yes, I will be right there, bye." Durst hung up and looked flustered. "The students are all up, and are wondering what is going on. The police have arrived to investigate, I am sorry but I must go and sort things out. Will you be alright?"

Z gave her one of his best smiles, "I'll be fine."

Durst nodded and left through the double doors they had just come from. Taking a deep breath, Z opened the door and went inside the room. He closed the doors, and his eyes, mentally trying to prepare himself for the inevitable. Exhaling, he opened his eyes…

…and saw an empty bed. Panicking, Z searched the room with his eyes. He relaxed when he saw that it was merely a dual room, and Noel cursed at himself. Walking over to the bed hidden by curtains, he walked around them and came face to face with Josie.

She was asleep, and Z smiled seeing her content form. He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down.

"Josie…" Z whispered, afraid he would wake her. He brushed the hair away from her eyes before taking her hand within his own. He rested his forehead next to it on the bed, and Josie's steady breathing drove the exhausted science teacher into dreamland. And that was the position Josie found her teacher in when she woke up later that day.

- - -

Hooray long chapter! Only two chapters left.

What's coming:

ANGST.

Basically… more angst.

Oh, and lots of Z and Josie moments, because they are adorable and heart wrenching.

Review please! You guys complete me.


End file.
